A Harry Potter Story
by brianmcphearson
Summary: Harry must make a call he has been dreading. Who is this mystery girl and what are these events and people that stand in the way?


A/N: I'm trying something a little different, this story will be published on here but it will first be published on YouTube with music, wanna see if the readers like that better and it also offers me more creative possibility's. So I would really appreciate if you visited watch?v=wXNjqUjRryw or search on YouTube: A Harry Potter Story Chapter 1 Say Something. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1:

Say Something

Paralysis gripped Harry's body, he stared at his phone knowing what call he had to make, pain and regret captivated his being as he found it hard to move, he had found it hard to do anything recently. Memories kept flashing back to him as the pain and sorrow only grew. Finally he decided, enough was enough he fought his body's hesitancy and made the call, he composed himself with a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair.

A gentle "Hello?" came across the phone, she knew who was calling. Harry's heart began to race as he replied gently.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked, even though they both knew that this conversation was not going to be pleasant.

"I'm doing alright, how are you?"

"I'm doing good." Harry lied.

A painful silence befall them, Harry knew what had to be said, but everything was telling him to run, run from this conversation, run from this situation, for it can only bring more pain. His thoughts were interrupted.

"I know why you're calling Harry… just say what we both already know."

"What is it that we both already know?"

"That you don't want to be with me, that you have given up on us."

"Given up?" Harry's demeanour and voice heightened in intensity.

"This is not a matter of me giving up, you have no idea how much I care about you. That won't ever change, but we both know what this relationship could cost us…"

They both were hit with the painful memories and events that had shown them the dangers of them being together. So many complications stemming from events that they could barely think about, let alone talk about.

"It's hard to believe how much you care about me, when our last conversation was you going on and on about this girl you met over there."

"You know I only said that to make our situation easier, if you thought my interests were somewhere else than you could find someone there, I guess it worked…"

"I guess it did, when you walk out of my life what do you expect?" She coldly responded the continued.

"But I want you to know something Harry, I broke up with him for you, I made my choice it was…"

Story continued on video… Copy and Paste in Search: A Harry Potter Story Chapter 1 Say Something

End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon

End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon End of chapter to be published on F.F. soon.


End file.
